A Confrontation
by SilverFoxChild
Summary: GAME SPOILERS. Kotone returns to New Bark after some post-Red travelling. While she's there, Professor Elm's aid shared some news with her about Silver.
1. Chapter 1

Okay. This is my first fanfiction, which was a result of boredom one night. Reviews/comments/etc. are appreciated. 3

On with the show!

* * *

Chapter 1: News about Silver

Kotone sat by the Lake of Rage with her partner and dear friend, Typhlosion. She was taking a break from her Pokemon journey after defeating both the Johto and Kanto Pokemon Leagues, as well as the Kanto Champion, Red. She recalled meeting Typlosion for the first time as a Cyndaquil in Professor Elm's lab back in New Bark Town, and the first real battle she fought. It was against a red-headed boy, Silver was his name. Unlike Kotone, Silver had stolen his Pokemon from the lab. And after that first battle, they had been rivals ever since. Kotone shook her head, sweeping the flashbacks out of her mind for the time being and returning to the present.

"We should stop by the lab, Typhlosion. Return!" She recalled Typhlosion to a Pokeball she had in one hand and released a bird Pokemon from the ball in her other hand. "Pidgeot, Fly us back home!" The large bird emerged from its capsule and bowed to let Kotone onto its back.

After landing in front of her home, Kotone praised and thanked Pidgeot for the ride before recalling it to its ball. That was Typhlosion's hint to come back out and walk alongside Kotone, as it had since the first day the two of them had met. They wandered over to Professor Elm's lab, and almost making it before running into Hibiki, Kotone's childhood friend.

"Oh, Kotone! Typhlosion! What are you two doing back home?" He asked with the same cheery expression he always wore.

"We decided to swing by, it's been awhile." She returned the smile. Typhlosion mimicked their emotions and his flames flickered with happiness. "I'm gonna go pop in on the Professor. Let's meet for lunch somewhere afterwards!" Kotone waved before leaving Hibiki.

"O-oh! Okay!" The boy blushed with bliss at the invitation. "I'll see you then!"

Kotone walked into the lab and was immediately stopped by Professor Elm's aid. "Oh, Kotone," he called to her. "The boy who stole the Totodile came to return it! But when the Professor saw Feraligatr, he refused and said that the Pokemon already liked him too much. The boy left in a hurry, he couldn't stop smiling." He looked thrilled to share the news.

Kotone stood in shock hearing this. "Really?! That's great, I'm so happy for him!"

Professor Elm walked through the lab and greeted Kotone as well. "Isn't it good news? I wasn't expecting that Pokemon to get along so well with him."

"I've been seeing him around. At first, all he cared about was power. But lately, he's been trying really hard to trust his Pokemon and have them trust him back." A warm smile grew across her face and Typhlosion nodded in agreement. Then she realized something. "I'm sorry to cut the visit short, Professor, but I have something I need to do!" She bowed to the Professor and his aid and quickly left the building.

"Hiya, Kotone! Where did you wanna go for lunch?" His face had a slight eager, red tint to it.

"Oh...I'm so sorry, Hibiki. I'll have to cancel for today. Maybe next time I'm in town, okay?" She gave him a quick hug and ran in the direction to her house, leaving a disappointed but redder-than-before Hibiki standing behind her. After sending a quick greeting to her mother, Kotone took off on Pidgeot again. This time her destination was Blackthorn City.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, this is when the story actually starts.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Visit

Kotone arrived and headed straight for the Dragon's Den, where she was sure to find Silver. She entered the cave to see Silver and Feraligatr both kneeling on the ground, clearly tired out from training.

Silver gazed at her, then stood up and turn in the opposite direction. "I'm sorry, I'm in no mood to battle today." Feraligatr kept his spot on the ground, observing the confrontation.

"That's not why I'm here, Silver." Kotone took a couple steps closer to him.

He blushed slightly at the sound of his name leaving her lips. "Then what do you want?" He turned his head, looking slightly down.

"Professor Elm told me about what happened at the lab, when you tried to leave Feraligatr." She put her closed hand to her heart as she slowly moved closer, then glanced at Feraligatr to see it beaming. She changed her directive from Silver to his Pokemon, making her way over to the large blue gator. "You really love being with Silver, don't you big guy?" She rubbed its snout as she spoke to it. Feraligatr responded with a content grumble and Typhlosion held up a claw, proving to be happy for it as well. "Would you two be interested in lunch, and maybe training together later?" Kotone gave a gentle smile as Silver turned to look directly at her. She and Typhlosion had already taken a seat on the Den floor while Kotone rummaged through her bag for a couple lunch sacks. "Come on over, Silver. There's one for you, too."

He looked at her, now flustered. "W-were you planning this or something?"

Kotone laughed a little. "I may have stopped for a bit of food when I heard the news. I just want to be friends, Silver. I'm happy for you and your Pokemon." She gave Feraligatr another pet on the nose.

"Alright, alright." He, seemingly unwillingly, made his way over to the group.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! ouo; ...I don't really have any before-chapter comments for this one. Just enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: An After Lunch Discussion

After lunch and some training, Typhlosion and Feraligatr napped against each other's backs at the wall of the cave.

"Look how much they get along now," Kotone commented happily.

"Hey...stupid girl, come back over here." Silver called to her, trying his best to act careless.

"My name's not 'stupid girl,' call me by my real name. Kotone."

Silver rolled his eyes and blushed slightly as he spoke this time. "K...Kotone. Could you please come here."

She sat next to him. "What is it?" She looked at him, curiously.

"Why are you really here? Why do you suddenly care about me?" Silver looked at his hands in his lap.

"I've always cared about you, Silver." Her expression was firm, making Silver bush a dark red when he turned to look into her eyes. "The first time I battled you, I was concerned for you and your Pokemon. I was happy to run into you as often as I did. I got to watch you improve a lot as a trainer. Now Feraligatr doesn't want to leave you. As soon as Professor Elm told me the news, I knew I had to find you... I'm so proud of you, Silver!" Her expression changed quickly from stern to blissful.

Without hesitation, Kotone wrapped her arms around Silver's neck.

"What are you doing?!" Silver turned dark red and held his arms at his side, not sure where to place them. Kotone pulled away, but kept her eyes on the boy.

"Here," she held out her hand. "Give me your Pokegear."

"What do you want it for?" He pulled it out of her pocket to hand it to her, the red slowly fading from his face.

Kotone took the device from his hand and pressed a few buttons. "...There, I've registered myself in your Pokegear. I expect you to call me from time to time." She gave him a grin as she returned the Pokegear and stood up. "Come on, Typhlosion, it's time to get going."

Her pokemon groggily stood up, let out a yawn, and made its way to the cave exit after Kotone.

Silver stood and watched her leave, then ran to catch up with her. "K...Kotone!" He grabbed her hand before she could take a step out of the Den.

Kotone turned back towards him. He quickly realized what he was doing and let go of her hand, blushing furiously. "What I meant to say was....Thanks. For believing in me, that is. And..." His face became redder as he continued, "I care for you, too..." Part of him couldn't believe what he was saying.

Kotone looked into his eyes as a smile spread across her lips. "Just promise you'll call at least once a week?"

He looked at her in slight shock, his face a pale red. "....Yeah. I promise."

Before turning to leave again, she curved her arms around him again. "One more thing," she started as she looked up at his beet-colored face. "Will you smile for me? A real one."

His arms hung at his side as he let out a heavy breath. Then he looked at her, and gave her the same smile he had when he left the lab with Feraligatr those few days ago.

Kotone's eyes glowed at her rival's expression. All of a sudden, she stood on her toes to reach his lips with hers. Then she released her grip of his waist, pulled away from the kiss, and turned to leave.

Silver stood and watched the girl leave, speechless. After a few silent moments, he turned to Feraligatr. "Ready to keep training, buddy?"

The giant blue lizard stretched his arms and opened his mouth wide for a yawn before nodding and standing to greet his trainer.


End file.
